


tooth-iy

by Akona



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, 诗歌
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akona/pseuds/Akona
Summary: 特别鸣谢：同班同学ZNG，万分感激她的参与关于字词选用讨论与研究！参考出处如下：①Híehþu：古英语，骑士，百度翻译②Víkingar：古挪威语，维京人，百度百科③sverdet：古英语，剑，Glosbe词典④blostm：古英语，花，Glosbe词典⑤Ac, Iċ lufie þē.：古英语，我爱你，Glosbe词典1.新王之国 乃驰骋之幻影（化用）《SymphonicSuite[AoT]Part2-5th:Apple Seed》Steady we ride我们坚决地驰骋Watching scenes playing out from our past昔日光景在眼前闪现2.原罪之果落于树下（原词自翻译）《SymphonicSuite[AoT]Part2-5th:Apple Seed》Apples drop beside the tree原罪之果落在树下3.针折血绽（原词自翻译）《SymphonicSuite[AoT]Part2-5th:Apple Seed》Needles broken针尖断裂4.自由之翼 浴血振翅！一劳永逸 决战于此！擎此火种 投以燎原 热血滚腾 燃至殆尽！（原词自翻译）《SymphonicSuite[AoT]Part2-3rd:Before Lights Out》Freedom自由Freedom自由Victorious triumphant胜利的胜利I'd let it all burn我会让它燃烧I'd let it all burn我会让它燃烧5.为万世师表 为众生解放（原词参考翻译，来源：网易云该曲评论区用户：喻茗汀汀汀汀）《SymphonicSuite[AoT]Part2-3rd:Before Lights Out》Be worthy值得Be worthy值得
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 2





	tooth-iy

当旭日破晓  
烟尘弥漫  
你我如初见光景

鬼君与忠臣  
骑士与利剑  
吾等亦皆无望凯旋  
新王之国  
乃驰骋之幻影

原罪之果落于树下  
何为粟命之意义？  
针折血绽  
吾等已无退路，亦已无前景

自由之翼  
浴血振翅！  
一劳永逸 决战于此！  
擎此火种 投以燎原  
热血滚腾 燃至殆尽！  
以迷幕作吾等丧衣  
以凡躯挡滚石飞尘  
数代之先人  
君立于尔等尸山之巅  
以恶魔伪貌  
囊满目疮夷  
现请君弃梦赴死  
为万世师表  
为众生解放

然，吾深爱于汝

  
At the moment of sunset,twilight is beyond the red sky

There are so much ashes around

And it's as if the first sight of you and I

  
Like evil king and his loyal dog

as the Híehþu① with his Víkingar② sverdet③

We all lose the hope of triumphing back

The kingdom of that young queen

is our imagination that came out while we were galloping

  
Apple fell down from the tree

and what's the meaning of our paltry lives?

Needles broken,and blood turned into blostm④

We are all to fight an uphill battle

  
Freedom

Freedom!

Victorious triumphant!

I'd let it all burn!

I'd let it all burn!

Under the smoke we're riding into the Hell

Shuttling through the stone rain we're crashing apart!

All the fallen,

their bodies have made a mountain and now you're standing on the top of it

With your demon fake

you see all treasure fade

Now please give up your dreaming and die for FREEDOM！

Be worthy!

Be worthy!

  
Ac, Iċ lufie þē.⑤

**Author's Note:**

> 特别鸣谢：同班同学ZNG，万分感激她的参与关于字词选用讨论与研究！
> 
> 参考出处如下：  
> ①Híehþu：古英语，骑士，百度翻译  
> ②Víkingar：古挪威语，维京人，百度百科  
> ③sverdet：古英语，剑，Glosbe词典  
> ④blostm：古英语，花，Glosbe词典  
> ⑤Ac, Iċ lufie þē.：古英语，我爱你，Glosbe词典
> 
> 1.新王之国 乃驰骋之幻影（化用）  
>  《SymphonicSuite[AoT]Part2-5th:Apple Seed》  
>  Steady we ride  
>  我们坚决地驰骋  
>  Watching scenes playing out from our past  
>  昔日光景在眼前闪现
> 
> 2.原罪之果落于树下（原词自翻译）  
>  《SymphonicSuite[AoT]Part2-5th:Apple Seed》  
>  Apples drop beside the tree  
>  原罪之果落在树下
> 
> 3.针折血绽（原词自翻译）  
>  《SymphonicSuite[AoT]Part2-5th:Apple Seed》  
>  Needles broken  
>  针尖断裂
> 
> 4.自由之翼 浴血振翅！一劳永逸 决战于此！擎此火种 投以燎原 热血滚腾 燃至殆尽！（原词自翻译）  
>  《SymphonicSuite[AoT]Part2-3rd:Before Lights Out》  
>  Freedom  
>  自由  
>  Freedom  
>  自由
> 
> Victorious triumphant  
>  胜利的胜利
> 
> I'd let it all burn  
>  我会让它燃烧  
>  I'd let it all burn  
>  我会让它燃烧 
> 
> 5.为万世师表 为众生解放（原词参考翻译，来源：网易云该曲评论区用户：喻茗汀汀汀汀）  
>  《SymphonicSuite[AoT]Part2-3rd:Before Lights Out》  
>  Be worthy  
>  值得  
>  Be worthy  
>  值得


End file.
